1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a novel assemble-in-place storage system. More specifically, to a snap-together method and system of panels, with interlocking edges, from which a variety of self-supporting, storage units, racks, display centers and cabinets may be constructed.
2. Related Prior Art
Modular storage systems are useful to allow a user to customize a component system to fit his or her particular needs. Panel type storage whereby a similar side panels are connected via edge members are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,973 issued to Dewey et. al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,058 issued to Chan. In both Dewey and Chan the containers may be stacked by placing a tab-like projection on the bottom edge of one part into a grove-like indentation in the top of another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,114 issued to Slocum et. al., teaches a toy assembly or modular storage system which has a self-supporting edge element to it. The Slocum storage system is a series of similar panels, which form cubes via a slide together extruded mating edge with a catch running down the periphery of one edge and a latch running down the other side. Once two panels are latched in the slide-together fashion, the panel edges can only be disassembled by sliding them apart. Slocum illustrates a plethora of configurations for the slide-in catch and corresponding slide-in latch, all relying on an extruded latch and catch which teaches no alignment guides or stops to maintain the plumb alignment of connected panels. Slocum""s slide together mating system connects 4 panels to form a four wall box.
A remaining challenge in the field of modular storage systems is to provide similar panels which can snap together at the edges. An additional challenge is to form snap together 5 or 6 sided structures. The present invention overcomes such challenges and prior limitations by creating a snap-in latch and catch panel attachment.
The present invention is a modular storage system constructed of panels. Each panel has a front and a back side and four edges and four corners. On at least one side of each corner, viewed from a front or a back side is found a latch/catch pair. At each adjacent corner is formed another latch/catch pair, the sequence of latch to catch is alternating around each side and mirror on the opposite side. The catch is elongated and semi-rigid, having adequate elasticity, memory and/or lubricity to deform and snap-back into place upon insertion or removal of the corresponding elongated latch. Accordingly, a pair of oppositely oriented panels snap together at an edge forming a right angle between the two panels. Additional panels may be added to form structures such as racks, carts, desks and cubes. Each catch may also provide a stop to prevent the latch from sliding within the elongated catch and becoming misaligned. At the cornerbetween each adjacent pair of edges on each panel a buttress can be formed. Two adjacent corners buttresses (FIG. 1D) support each other and act as a larger cornersupport which further stabilizes the structures constructed from the panels (FIGS. 4 and 5A)
Although the preferred embodiment indicates the latch and catch edges are formed as part of each panel, affixing the latch and catch edges at the appropriate corner locations over a panel is also contemplated and set forth within. Advantages to affixing the latch and catch edges include combining dissimilar materials which are impossible or difficult to co-mold, such as a metal sheet, wood or metal grid panel (FIG. 8) affixed to plastic latches and catches. Doors and wheels (FIG. 5) may also be added to a cube, panel or structure. The panels may have protruding or recessed surface features which may form a support skeleton for a grid like panel (FIG. 2A, 114, 117 and 118) and may be used to provide pathways or guides for shelves and/or drawers.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claim. The invention itself, however, both as to configuration, and method of operation, and the advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following descriptions taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.